


N is for Nightmare

by sodun



Series: Rarl A to Z [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Just Bros, Murder, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/pseuds/sodun
Summary: Carl has had nightmares for as long as he can remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope u dig the comic reference in this 
> 
> Part 14/26 of the Rarl A to Z series

Carl has never been a peaceful sleeper, not even when he was a child. Nightmares were something he'd suffered through for as long as he remembers. Granted, he didn't used to have nightmares every single night like he does now. Even back at the prison, sometimes Carl would go a night or two without dreaming at all. He remembers his dad rushing into his cell so many times, after he dreamt about his mom and about Shane. Rick would talk about the dream with him, then pet Carl's hair until it lulled him into sleep again. Carl misses those times. Now, when he wakes up in hysterics every night, he soothes himself back to sleep. He doesn't tell anyone that he rarely gets more than 3 or 4 hours of sleep a night, because no one needs that extra stress.

This causes Carl to dread going on long runs. Everyone sleeps too close to him, and they all jump at the slightest noise because of instinct. Carl can't count how many times he's had a gun pulled on him after awakening with a start, only for a bright flashlight to burn into wet eyes. Usually it was Glenn or Daryl or Tara. They'd tell him it was fine, that they understood and tell him to go back to sleep, of course. But Carl always feels bad for waking them up, because he knows they don't sleep well afterwards.

Carl is excited when Rick decides Ron can go on runs. Carl likes to be around Ron. Something about the teen keeps Carl grounded, keeps him from being afraid and worrying about everything. However, when the time for their first run together comes, Carl realizes that he will have to explain his nightmares to Ron. Ron will be on edge, no doubt- his first time sleeping outside of the walls and all. Carl would wake him up and probably scare the shit out of him. 

Ron's first run goes well. Great, actually. He catches on to the procedures fast and the group-consisting of Carl, Glenn, Tara and Heath-finds him to be quite helpful. Ron knows how to read maps well and he finds a lot of useful stuff to take back to Alexandria. They look around until sundown, when they decide to call it a night and sleep in one of the houses they've cleared. Tara starts a fire in the fireplace and Glenn gets out a couple of the cans of beans they found that day.

After they eat, the group splits up into rooms. Heath takes first watch, leaving the other four to the two rooms that have beds. Carl and Ron pair up, taking the room with the smaller bed because Tara and Glenn need more space. The room is clean enough, and there's still blankets and pillows on the bed. Carl decides they should take them back to Alexandria when they go. Ron immediately flops on the bed, crawling under the covers shortly after.

"I haven't been this tired in forever," Ron chuckles, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"Yeah, runs will do that to you," Carl says, getting into the bed next to his friend.

The pair falls silent, but neither of them fall asleep. Carl can tell Ron is going to drop off soon, though; his breathing becoming steadier and slower with each passing minute. The younger teen decides to warn Ron before he falls asleep, partly so he's prepared and partly because Ron has his knife next to him and Carl doesn't want to get stabbed.

"Hey, Ron?" Carl whispers into the dark room.

"Mm?" Ron hums, opening his eyes to peer up at Carl.

"I tend to get nightmares. I just thought I should warn you," murmurs Carl.

"That's okay. Everyone gets them sometimes," Ron says, his words slurred by sleep.

Carl bites his lip, watching Ron close his eyes again. "I get them every night. I tend to wake up crying and stuff. So like, don't stab me if I wake you up."

"No promises," Ron jokes, his lips spreading into a tired smile, "Don't worry about it, okay? Just try to get some sleep. I won't stab you."

"Thanks," Carl chuckles, closing his eyes and slowly falling into a deep sleep.

Tonight, Carl dreams of Judith and Lori. He dreams that they all were living happily, peacefully, in the prison. Lori is recovering from her c-section still, but otherwise everybody is happy and healthy. Herschel is teaching everyone how to farm, the fence is still holding, and they're starting to built a life in the prison. Rick and Lori are telling Carl the story of how they met one night, when suddenly, everything changes.

The Governor and his people have come to the prison, armed and ready for war. Carl his family are running, fast as they can, trying to get away. Just when Carl thinks they're almost safe, almost out of the Governor's line of fire, a deafening _bang_ rings through the air and his mother is on the ground. Carl screams, drops to the ground and tries to pull Judith out of his mother's limp arms, but Judith.. Judith isn't crying, isn't squirming, and it takes Carl a moment to realize that she's not breathing either. 

Carl awakens with a gasp, sitting halfway up in the bed, the blanket pooling around his hips. A few tears fall from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks and dripping off his jawline. He falls back onto the bed, a soft whimper escaping his lips as he wipes salty water off of his face. Carl forgets that Ron is sleeping next to him until an arm wraps around Carl's midsection, tugging him closer to the other teen. Carl stills, unsure if Ron is awake or asleep and what he's trying to do.

"C'm'ere." Ron mumbles, his voice laced with sleep as he attempts to pull Carl closer to him again.

"O-Okay," Carl whispers, scooting closer to his friend.

Ron slides one arm under Carl's shoulders, draping his other arm over his waist. Carl turned onto his side, pressing his face against Ron's chest as he tried to stifle his crying. 

"I've got you," murmurs Ron, his face in Carl's hair, "You're safe. You're okay."

Sucking in a shaky breath, Carl wipes his eyes again before placing his hand on Ron's chest, next to his face. "Sorry," He breathes.

"S'okay, Carl. I understand. D'you wanna talk about it?" Ron asks, lifting his hand from Carl's stomach to brush his fingers through the boys long hair.

"I-I dreamt that my mom lived through Judy's birth, only to get shot by this guy, the Governor, who attacked the prison. She was holding Judith a-and.." Carl trails off, wincing at the images flashing through his mind.

Carl feels Ron nod against him as he continues to play with the younger boy's hair. "I'm sorry, Carl. That sounds really awful. But Judith is waiting for you at home, okay? She's safe. You'll see her soon."

Relaxing slightly at Ron's words, Carl closes his eyes. He focuses on breathing, deep breaths in time with the steady rise and fall of Ron's chest underneath him. Slowly, his tears stop falling, his heart stops racing and he can breathe again. Ron's hand still combs through the mess of brown that is Carl's hair, the sensation familiar and comforting to the younger boy.

"Try and sleep some more, okay? I figure we've still got a few hours till dawn," Ron says, a yawn slurring his words, "I'll be right here if you have another nightmare," He adds.

Ron makes no move to let go of Carl, so Carl stays in place and allows Ron's gentle touches to lull him back to sleep.

The next day, Carl wakes up feeling the best rested he's felt in years.


End file.
